Bruxa
by Xia M
Summary: "Di-lo, feiticeiro." :: Lelouch x C.C. :: :: One-Shot ::


_**N/A: **__Yo! Sem muito a dizer aqui, apenas veio uma ideia repentina para escrever sobre o nome da C.C. e aqui está o resultado. Fanfic escrita rapidamente, por medo da ideia desaparecer. Tsc, tsc. u.ú É importante referir que a nota inicial foi retirada do episódio 11 do R1, "A Batalha de Narita". _

_Enjoy!~_

_**Advertências: **__Fanfic situada em algum momento próximo do final de R2. Uma s__imples Lelouch x C.C.. One-Shot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch não me pertence. __A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos. _

* * *

**Bruxa**

-x-

"_Foi horrível. Foi completamente horrível. Não foi nada gentil, nem reflectiu sinceridade ou simpatia. A tua pronúncia também foi estranha. Mais importante, faltava-lhe calor."_

-x-

- C.C., porque não me deixas chamar-te pelo teu nome?

A jovem de longos cabelos verdes distraiu-se do seu pedaço de pizza, passando a observar, surpresa, a expressão grave de Lelouch. Este, por sua vez, permanecia sentado com as pernas cruzadas, os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da cadeira, enquanto observava seriamente a estranha mulher.

- Que pergunta é essa, Lelouch? – disse ela, virando o tronco na direcção do rapaz, enquanto segurava com força no seu Cheese-kun e colocava a fatia de pizza num prato, sobre a mesa de centro do pequeno quarto.

Ele não lhe respondeu. Continuou a observá-la, esperando – com ligeira impaciência – pela resposta à sua pergunta. Ela relaxou os ombros, passando a brincar com os braços fofos do seu peluche amarelo.

Porque ela não o deixava chamá-la pelo seu nome… pelo seu_ verdadeiro_ nome. Pergunta estranha, decerto, mas que, vinda dele, não era tão estranha assim.

A resposta mais simples seria porque não queria. Ou porque gostava mais do seu novo nome. Mas isso não pegava. Não com Lelouch.

Talvez se ela dissesse que era porque não era mais aquela pessoa de antes, que estava diferente e que preferia abraçar o seu presente e esquecer aquele maldito passado, talvez assim ele ficasse convencido. Era uma boa resposta, afinal.

Mas não. Não era por isso.

Para Lelouch, o nome C.C. representava o nome da mulher que lhe deu o poder que ele necessitava para destruir Britannia. Era o nome da sua cúmplice, do seu braço direito, do seu escudo, da sua rainha, da sua imperatriz. Era o nome de alguém que ele queria manter perto de si, acabando por se arriscar vezes sem conta, só para poder dizer C.C. mais uma vez.

E ela sabia disso.

Em parte, era por isso que gostava de o ouvir dizer aquela letra repetida. Gostava daquilo que a sua vida passou a representar, de um momento para o outro. Porém, esse não era o único motivo.

"_C.C."_

A forma como ele a chamava era agradável. Era _sempre_ agradável. Era gentil, reflectindo total sinceridade e simpatia. A sua pronúncia daquela letra repetida era perfeita, entoando-se no ar de forma harmoniosa. E, mais importante que tudo, era cheia de calor. Um calor que a atingia todas a vezes que a simples memória da voz dele ecoava na sua mente. A memória do _seu_ nome na voz suave dele.

Era por isso que ela gostava que ele a chamasse de C.C. e não pelo seu verdadeiro nome. Porque ela era C.C. e não... _ela_.

- E para que queres chamar-me pelo meu nome verdadeiro? – perguntou a mulher, observando-o.

- Não é que eu queira – começou o príncipe, passando a segurar o seu rosto alvo, de forma elegante. – Estava apenas curioso.

- Ah, é mesmo? – disse ela, de forma manhosa. – Pensei que já não gostasses do meu nome, Lelouch.

O rapaz sorriu, aceitando a leve provocação da mulher.

- Como é que poderia não gostar do nome da minha bruxa?

C.C. abriu o seu típico sorriso e levantou-se do seu lugar, largando o Cheese-kun no chão de alcatifa. Aproximou-se de Lelouch, ficando debruçada sobre o rapaz. Este permanecia sorridente, olhando nos olhos da estranha mulher.

- Di-lo, feiticeiro.

O sorriso dele aumentou ao observar, com deleite, o rosto dela tão próximo ao seu. Deixou que a sua mão subisse até os fios verde alface, acariciando levemente a pele macia, enquanto a mão voltava a descer, para se refugiar no seu colo. Então, aproximando os lábios do ouvido dela, murmurou-lhe o que ela tanto queria ouvir.

- C.C.

Ela sorriu. Era agradável. _Sempre_ agradável. Porque aquele era o seu nome de bruxa. _O seu nome._ O nome que ela gostava, o nome que _ele_ gostava. Aquele era o nome que a classificava como a mulher egoísta que ela escolhera ser junto do seu feiticeiro. Junto de Lelouch.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Wee, uma fanfic MEGA curtinha para celebrar o meu amor por Lelouch x C.C. 8D É, eu admito, ficou curtinha e pode estar estranha, mas não tinha mais nada a acrescentar. Mas não está assim tão má... certo? Bem, ficarei à espera de saber o que acham. __Só não questionem o título. Não tinha nenhuma boa ideia e aquela foi a mais razoável que consegui encontrar. Processem-me. u.ú_

_Oh, reviews? .-._


End file.
